Tooth and Nail/Transcript
Previously on Criminal Case... Dexter: Let me just get the wax outta my ears real quick... Did you just say that you found out that The Grim Reapers are planning to overthrow Daytide Coast by force using their collected arsenal of weapons?! Violet: YES! We need to find their leader and quick before they realize we're onto them! BANG! BANG! BANGI Dexter (drawing his gun): Someone's attacking the station! Take cover, ! Annika: What the hell is going on?! Dexter: I looked out the window. I recognize the clothing, we're being under attack by The Grim Reapers! Cato: Are you serious right now? I thought there was like a crazy party going on outside or something. Annika: EVERYONE! We must defend the station! Get your gear ready everyone, we're fighting back! A few minutes later... (The entire team is wearing SWAT gear and carrying machine guns.) Annika: When I say 3, we're gonna break these windows and fire back! Got it everyone?! Pinefield Police Department: Yes, ma'am! Annika: Okay... 1, 2... Ina: Wait, Chief! They've stopped firing! Shane: Look, the window! Dexter: We get it, you look good in your reflection. Get over yourself. Li: No, you oaf! The gang members are fleeing! See? Violet: Should we run out there and shoot one or...? Annika: Let's follow them and see where they're going. Come on, team! Outside the police station... Renee (hand over shoulder wound): Sigh... Phew... Dexter: Oh my God, Renee! You're injured! Violet: What are you doing out here, Renee? The Grim Reapers, they-- Renee: Yeah, I saw. I tried to report back to you guys 'cos I found a secret passage underneath The Rusty Anchor bar but when I got to the station, the gang saw me so I took cover. Renee: I tried to defend myself but they got one in me... Annika: Violet, take Renee to the hospital for her wound. Dexter, take with you and investigate that bar but be careful. The team and I will recuperate. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Dexter: Well well well, I didn't expect this but Lucas Tanner, you are under arrest for the murder of Celeste Murphy and for being the leader of the dumbest gang in existence! Lucas: What?! You seriously think I killed that bimbo? This is insulting, ! What would I have to gain from her senseless death? Dexter: Come off it, Lucas! themselves found the handkerchief you used to clean your bloodied hands after you beat Celeste to death! Our lab expert proved the person who used it takes sleeping pills. Lucas: Oh please, with all this gang warfare terrorizing the district, EVERYONE needs sleeping pills! Dexter: How about the fact that the killer has to be a trained fighter to hit the critical points in Celeste's system? Lucas: I use my skills to defend myself! Not to kill some slut! Dexter: ENOUGH! The pliers used to pull out Celeste's teeth had your sweat on it which proves the killer has blue eyes. Tired from all those punches? Dexter: Let's not forget that Celeste scratched you and you removed her hair to praise your stupid little gang's ideology! Face it, Lucas, YOU'RE GUILTY!!! Lucas (infuriated): FINE! I DID IT, OKAY?! Lucas: I killed Celeste. But she had it coming for crossing me! She practically ruined my gang!!! Dexter: Ah-ha! So you ARE the leader! See, ? Pick up the phone 'cos I CALLED it weeks ago! Lucas: Two years ago, I was in Pinefield University playing on the soccer team. I was there on a scholarship but I still had an overwhelmingly stressful debt to pay back, still! Lucas: I was so stressed about it, I contemplated suicide. Why does our economy have to be so screwed?! Lucas: Before I could do it... I realized that I don't have to abide by the morals my parents taught me... "Work hard and you shall be rewarded," they always said. But I got jack when I got on the soccer team! Lucas: I was going to pay back my debt... but not in the right way! I founded my gang out of nothing and I used my ideas to convince people to join. They were so desperate to make some quick money. Lucas (maniacally laughing): My gang grew so quickly. I was making so much money, I never wanted to stop!!! Lucas: Money makes this world go round! So, I conspired a plan to take over the banks in this district so I NEVER have to worry about money again! Lucas: But I have to remain anonymous since soccer is my life. If I was ever exposed as the leader of a gang, my life would be ruined! This is all I have! Lucas: Everything was going so smoothly... until Celeste had to blab to that German jerk of a soccer player that I was using steroids! Lucas: I bet you didn't know that Celeste and Helmut were foster siblings? You know, you should really upgrade your police security. Any hacker can access your files... Dexter: I'm going to pretend I paid attention to everything you said up to this point. WHAT?! Lucas: I was going to kill Helmut myself but that wimp who calls himself a mascot did the work for me. I thought my secret was safe until Celeste told that reporter-lady! Lucas: Since the reporter also knew my secret, I kidnapped her and tied her to that railway to die!! Dexter: Wait, that was YOU? I thought the wimp, I mean, the mascot did that! He admitted it! Lucas: Like I said, money makes the world go round... Dexter: You bribed him, didn't you? Lucas: Sure did. The last person I had to kill was Celeste so I kidnapped her. Victoria Perkins filed a missing persons report and led you to me! The betrayal! Lucas: I paid that lady, Rhoda, to deal with Victoria while I dealt with Celeste myself. I kept punching and kicking her and made sure she died slowly for what she did! Lucas: And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling detectives! If I wasn't a suspect in those two cases... Oof! Dexter: I can't believe what I just heard... And I didn't even hear most of it! Lucas Tanner, you're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law... Honorable Bloodworth: Let's see who's on the chopping block today... Lucas Tanner, you're on trial for the murder of Celeste Murphy and for being the leader of The Grim Reapers gang... Honorable Bloodworth: Wait, YOU'RE the gang leader?! Huh, I had twenty bucks on that mailman! Dang it. Here's that twenty, Bailiff. Honorable Bloodworth: Okay, stay whatever you're gonna say. Let's get this over with. My wife hates it when I'm home late from work. Lucas: I know I did the right thing! I tried to help so many people in Daytide Coast with their lives so I contributed to society! So what if I ordered people to be murdered? Those ones got in my way to helping others. Honorable Bloodworth: Let me tell you something, young man. You may have did the wrong thing for the right reasons but you still did something wrong! That's immoral! Honorable Bloodworth: Sometimes we must face the consequences for our actions but you didn't want that so you took the coward's way out. That's like a father walking out of his family! Honorable Bloodworth: You are an utterly deplorable human being, Lucas Tanner. You're like an overzealous religious priest, thinking you did something right in the name of something when in actuality, it's wrong. Honorable Bloodworth: I've had enough of this. It's time for some sentencin'. What time do you got in your watch, Bailiff? Bailiff (looking at watch): 5 to 10, Your Honor. Honorable Bloodworth: Oh, never mind. 5-10 is so small. Lucas Tanner, I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment for the murder of Celeste Murphy... Honorable Bloodworth (holding gavel): ...Being responsible for countless others, for attacking the Pinefield police as well as the district of Daytide Coast, and for being an unfit member of society! Court adjourned! Dexter: Wow... Lucas was the gang leader all along. I mean, I called it but wow... Dexter: Looks like you owe me some doughnuts, . Score! Dexter: Wait... I just realized something. Li told us she... did it with Lucas. How do you think she's gonna react knowing Lucas is in jail because of his crimes? Dexter (cringing): ... Shooting the Breeze (6/6) Category:Transcripts (Armand)